


Stidia Caused the Death of Sterek

by HoechlinEverAfter



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Angst, Bonds, Derek thinks he doesn't deserve good things, F/M, Grief/Mourning, Heartache, M/M, Major character death - Freeform, Marriage, broken bonds, doubts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-16
Updated: 2017-05-16
Packaged: 2018-11-01 10:21:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10919862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HoechlinEverAfter/pseuds/HoechlinEverAfter
Summary: WARNING: NOT A HAPPY STORYPLEASE DO NOT READ IF YOU HAVE ANY KIND OF DEPRESSION TRIGGERSI choose not to summarize because you enter at your own risk after reading tags.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I do apologize for what you are about to read,  
> I personally do not read any fan-fiction that has major character death which is why I cannot comprehend where this came from. It was just an itch that has been bugging me for weeks. I guess maybe because Jeff never gave us Sterek in the show.  
> This is my first ever fan-fiction story.

**Stidia Caused the Death Of Sterek**

“Stop worrying bro,” Scott pats Stiles on the back. “Your 10 year plan worked. It’s your wedding day.”

  
Stiles stares out the window toward the back yard taking in everything going on below. “I don’t know something feels off. I mean, yea I love Lyds, I probably wouldn’t be here if it were not for her and I am grateful. But is it enough man?”

  
“Bro, come on, you have been in love with her forever! Has there ever been anyone else?”

  
As Stiles continues to gaze, his mind flashes back to Mexico. A single tear rolls down his cheek as he remembered how he thought he was losing Derek when he was lying on the ground bleeding. How Derek had sent him away to go help the others find Scott. How at that moment he had just wanted to hold him and comfort him and tell Derek that he had fallen for him that he would never leave him but Derek never gave him the chance. When everything was said and done that day after Derek had regained his wolf powers and also the ability to now fully transform as his mother had, he was leaving. He was leaving with Braeden. He never said goodbye or even acknowledge that Stiles was even standing there. He just left.

  
Stiles brushes the tear away and clears his throat. “yea, you’re right, let’s get this show on the road.”

  
He puts a bit of a forced smile on as Scott adjusts his tie. “Perfect! Let’s go get your new life started. Your Queen awaits.”

  
****************************************

  
“Everything has to be perfect!” Lydia barks out as she checks her reflection in the mirror.

  
Allison steps in behind her with her biggest dimpled smile, “There’s nothing to worry about Lyd. Everything has been taken care of, checked and rechecked. Everyone is here all the guests are being seated and you look well….. Beautiful!”

  
Erica stands off nodding in agreement. “Stiles is one lucky guy.”

  
“Damn straight he is!” Lydia grins.

  
******************************************

  
Being gone for 8 years has taken its toll on Derek. He looks older, his hair and beard now feature flecks of grey, the crows feet that had shown only with his occasional smile were now etched in deeper, and permanent looking darkness now hung below his eyes.  
He tried to stay away, he really did, but something inside him told him that it was imperative that he return home to Beacon Hills.

  
His first stop was to Chris Argent’s house. Chris was the only one he had occasional contact with to update him on the tracking of the Desert wolf and Chris’ sister the werejaguar.

  
As he pulled into the driveway, Chris was exiting the house dressed in a suit with a very dolled up Melissa McCall on his arm.

  
Chris escorted Melissa into the passenger side of his SUV and made his way over.

  
“Derek”… Chris nods in acknowledgement.

  
“Chris”… Derek does the same.

  
Derek glances over to the SUV and then asks Chris, “What’s the occasion?”

  
“The wedding is today.” Chris offers.

  
Derek’s eyebrows raise, “OH, um, Congratulations then, I don’t want to hold you up I will talk to you soon.”

  
“Uh”… Chris pauses, “No, not our wedding. We are going over to Lydia’s. She and Stiles are getting married today.”

  
“Oh…” Derek breathed out rather than an actual spoken word.

  
Derek pauses, he rubs the back of his neck as a rush of heat spreads through his whole body making him feel slightly ill and possibly close to passing out. He feels more than hears he wolf whining as his heart feels as though it has stopped.

  
“You should come, I am sure the pack would love to see you.”

  
Derek pauses… “I don’t know, I mean I really don’t want to impose on their day with my arrival, so uhhh, I will catch up with them in a few days. Please don’t tell them you seen me.”

  
“If you’re sure…” Chris pauses  
“Yea, I think that will be best.” Derek states.

  
They part and Chris gets into the SUV updating Melissa who promises to keep the fact that Derek is in town a secret.

  
Derek makes it back to his Camaro, his whole body shaking as he leans his head against the steering wheel to try and collect himself. His mind is reeling. He’s too late. It’s over. Stiles has chosen his life partner and it wasn’t him.

  
It wasn’t as though he had even given Stiles a choice though. All he wanted was for Stiles to be happy. Mission accomplished he thought even though that same thought hurt like hell.

  
Derek drives back to the loft and parks in the garage below. He still owns the building so he knows he has a place to stay.

  
He slides the door open. It makes quite a bit more noise than it used to seeing it probably has not been used much or at all in the 8 years he has been gone. Since Mexico…

  
Looking around, the place is covered in not only dust, but memories. Memories of Stiles.  
Staring at the center of the loft, his mind replays one of the most devastating days there, the day that he was forced to kill Boyd. When he was forced to watch as the life drained from his eyes as Derek’s claws were impaling him.

  
It was also the day that when Stiles had put his hand on Derek’s shoulder to comfort him that something snapped into place. It was a shock, a connection, a rush throughout his body. His wolf spoke to him for the first time. It said, “Mate.”

  
********************************


	2. Chapter 2

**Stidia Caused the Death Of Sterek**

Stiles enters the back yard. The guests are all seated and he makes his way to the front of the isle. His Dad is standing there waiting and envelopes him with a hug.

  
“You ready son?” John asks with enthusiasm.

  
“Ready as I will ever be I guess.” Stiles give a half smile.

  
John pats him on his back as Stiles goes to take his place next to Scott and Isaac.

  
The music starts and Stiles draws his attention to the far end of the isle. There stands Erica beginning the precession followed by Allison, They look gorgeous in lavender. The wedding march begins as the girls find their places. Lydia then stands ready to ascend. Stiles swallows heavily, through the lump in his throat and the tiny flutter in his stomach. She looks so beautiful. This, this is the woman who agreed to be his wife and he was going to spend the rest of his days with her being the envy of everyone.

  
As she reaches the alter and faces Stiles, he gently raises her veil and is surprised by a look of bashfulness that he never thought he would ever see on Lydia Martin’s face.

  
They hold hands and the reverend begins.

  
When they get to the part, If anyone can show just cause why these two should not be joined in holy matrimony, speak now or forever hold your peace. Stiles and Lydia pause to look out amongst their guests. Just as Stiles is about to turn to again face Lydia, he notices someone standing at the tree line.  
All the air has left from his lungs and his lips slightly part. His mind is reeling… It’s Derek…Derek is here… Derek is back…

  
Lydia looks at Stiles and tries to get his attention. “Stiles!” she whispers forcefully.  
Stiles turns to look at her for a second and quickly looks back to the tree line, and Derek is gone.

  
Stiles’ mind is going a million miles a minute. He doesn’t know if he really seen him or if it was his imagination showing him what he wanted to see.

  
The wedding presses on and they say their I do’s.

  
***************************************

  
Derek is running as fast as he can. Why did he do that, he berates himself. Why couldn’t he stay away… Stiles had seen him, looked right at him. He knew why he couldn’t stay away. He had to make sure Stiles was happy.  
“Stiles is happy.” He tells himself, He now has a beautiful wife and can start a family and live happily ever after. He will not be stuck with someone who is broken with nothing to offer him.

  
He makes his way back to the loft without anyone seeing him. Maybe he can leave now. There is nothing left here for him. He can move on.

  
But he doesn’t.

  
******************************************

  
A week later Stiles and Lydia return from their honeymoon. They move into a house her parents gave them right outside of the old hale property. Stiles doesn’t say anything about it but it bothers him that off in the distance he can see the remains of the old Hale house.

  
Most nights he wakes up and slides out of bed quietly not to wake Lydia just to stare at it from his window. He is not quite sure why but it is like the house is calling to him.

  
***************************************

  
Derek has avoided calls from Chris. He figures that if he doesn’t answer, Chris will think that he left again and have no need to tell the pack that he had been there at all. He orders groceries and has them left outside the door so no one else will see him. He doesn’t eat much these days, nor does he sleep much. He spends most of his time in bed just gazing out the window.

  
On nights when Derek can muster the energy, he shifts and heads out to his old home carefully avoiding anywhere the pack might come across his scent. His wolf is slightly mollified knowing that they are still able to look after their Mate.

  
On those nights he swears he can feel Stiles looking at him as he watches over Stiles’ house from a distance.

  
He always tells himself, “Stiles is happy.”  
After about a month, Derek barely makes it out of bed any more. He has become a lot thinner and has no energy at all. His wolf has grown quiet, and for the first time ever he feels completely alone in the world.

  
Derek knows what is coming, retrieves paper and pen from the night stand next to him and begins to write.

  
****************************

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Creative comments are welcome.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Well, this is it, Thank You for reading.

**Stidia Caused the Death Of Sterek**

 

Stiles is in the kitchen putting the coffee on when he hears Lydia scream from upstairs.

Stiles knows that scream and is filled with dread as he quickly ascends the stairs.

Lydia is sitting straight up in bed with tears running down her face. Lydia gasps, “We got to go!” Stiles and Lydia make their way out in Lydia’s car as they begin driving.

Stiles is terrified as to where it might lead. Lydia just keeps making turns. They pass Scotts, her parents, and are heading toward the sheriff’s house. Stiles begins mumbling, “No…no…no…no.” Relieved when she keeps driving and the squad car is in the driveway. A few more turns and she is headed to the warehouse district, pulling up in front of Derek’s old loft.

Lydia gets out abruptly and heads for the door, Stiles on her heel but not for long. He runs past her getting to the door of Derek’s loft and pulls the door open swiftly and running inside. He begins to look around noticing that someone has been here. He runs upstairs to Derek’s room and flings the door open… Then he sees it, right between the shoulder blades… The triskelion… “Derek!” Stiles calls out his name as he gets closer. “Derek?” he calls again. Just as Stiles touches his cold arm, Lydia arrives in the doorway. “Stiles, don’t” Lydia pleads. But Stiles pulls Derek over onto his back. He looks peaceful, and Stiles falls to his knees now screaming, “Derrrek!!!” “No! Please No!” Stiles is cradling Derek’s thinned out face in his hands. Tears that never had a chance to pool are streaming down his face. “Oh Gawd Derek, what happened to you?” he cries… Lydia puts her hand on Stiles’ shoulder as she calls the sheriff and Chris for help.

Lydia is unable to stop Stiles as he sits on the bed pulling Derek onto his lap and carding his fingers through his hair. Even now so many years later he feels the need to comfort him, even in his death.

John and Chris have a hell of a time trying to pull Stiles away; he doesn’t want this to be the last time he gets to touch him.

John moves to the other side of the bed to try and help.

Sticking out from under the bed he sees a piece of paper and picks it up. He reads Dear Stiles, and holds it out. “I think this is for you.” He says to Stiles.

More of the pack begin to show up and Stiles feels like it is getting crowded and he is unable to read whatever Derek wrote in front of so many people. So he gives Derek a kiss on his temple as he makes his way out of the loft. Stiles ends up in the garage where he finds Derek’s Camaro.

The Camaro doors are unlocked. He gets inside still crying but he notices a CD sitting half out of the radio. The keys are there so he turns the car on and pushes the CD in. Carry on My Wayward Son begins playing… He turns it down a bit but just loud enough to cover the purr of the engine before he begins to read….

 _Dear Stiles_ ,

        _Congratulations on your marriage. You could not have made a finer choice of with whom to spend the rest of your life with. I am so proud of you._ _Lydia will make a fine wife and mother._

_I am sorry that I was unable to say goodbye to you all those years ago. If I would have tried, I would have ended up staying. I had to leave though; I had to leave for you._

_That day that I killed Boyd… The unthinkable happened. When you reached out to comfort me, a bond was formed. My wolf had proclaimed that you Stiles were my Mate. So you see Stiles, I had to leave so you could be happy._

_I would have done nothing but ruin your life. I was broken Stiles, a kind of broken that there was no fix for. I gladly give up my life by not fulfilling the bond knowing that my Mate has a chance at a wonderful life. I love you Stiles. Your freedom from a life of misery is the only gift I had left to give you._

_Live well,_

_Love, Derek_

As Stiles finishes reading the letter he tilts his head back on the headrest and closes his eyes. Tears still flowing down his face he whispers, "I love you too Sourwolf."

                                                                                     *************************************

Everyone is in the loft now, Scott looks around. “Hey, where’s Stiles?”

John speaks up. “Derek left him a letter, I think he wanted to be alone to read it.

Chris says, “Well it’s been about a half hour, maybe someone should go look for him.”

 

 

Lydia screams………

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tell me what you think. How was my first attempt at writing? Should I try and epilogue?


End file.
